


good or bad?

by leafbugboy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafbugboy/pseuds/leafbugboy
Summary: Badboyhalo had had a good life.He got to fight with his friends as a game and spend his days carefree, playing and having fun.Goodboyhalo had a different life.He was constantly scaring people into submission and fighting against the rest.So what happens when they swap?probably discontinued as my motivation for this is just gone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. The beginning: good’s pov

**Author's Note:**

> quick note: they still look the same as their original counterpart in that universe

Good awoke with a start, forced out of his dreams by who knows what.  
he spent a few moments laying there, appreciating the silence. by now, the others he was stuck with would be shouting and preparing for today’s danger, but it was quiet. it was calm.  
he knew that eventually he’d have to get up and so he did. good slipped out from under the covers, taking a moment to stretch before walking over to the closet nearby his bed. he paused as he came face to face with a wall.  
the demon scanned the room with confusion, noticing that the closet was on the opposite side of the room it was previously on. while it confused him, he had more important matters to attend to.  
with a huff, he crawled over the bed and to the closet. as he opened it, he was greeted with the sight of black and red. now he was really pissed.  
he slammed it shut, not caring about the noise it made. despite the fact he was still in the clothes he had slept in, Good stormed downstairs to the living room.  
‘ WHO THE FUCK MESSED WITH MY ROOM?! ‘  
he yelled as he stepped into the room, fuming.  
the three men sitting in the room were confused to say the least, and quite surprised at the aggression coming from their usually passive friend.  
“ bad, what’re you so angry for? “  
dream spoke, a light chuckle at the end of his sentence to mask his concern.  
‘ DON'T LIE TO ME- ‘  
Good cut himself off to storm over to the three, grabbing what looked like his friend by the collar pulling him close.  
the other two sitting nearby started to try and calm the demon down, but their speech fell on deaf ears as he hissed and spat to try and get an answer out of the man.  
it wasn’t too long until sapnap and george realised they wouldn’t get anywhere with what they were doing, and resorted to more physical means.  
while trying not to cause any harm to either of their friends, the two started to try and pry dream out of the demon’s grip.  
as it started to become a shouting match between the two prideful men, Good threw dream onto the sofa he had been sitting on a few moments ago.  
good took the moment of silence he got to storm off, everyone still processing what had just happened.

slamming the door to his room shut, he threw himself onto his bed.  
He had no idea what was wrong today but so many things were off and it was so weird.  
after staring at the closet once again, the demon got up, begrudgingly putting one of the black and red robes on.  
good took a moment to feel the fabric between his claws. it seemed to be silk. well, this was certainly an improvement to the rough fabrics he would usually wear.  
slipping it on, he left his room yet again, walking to where he was sure the kitchen was.  
he could feel the atmosphere in the room get tense as he entered, but he gave the three little acknowledgment, gaze only flickering to them before he started to rummage in the cupboards and drawers, looking for breakfast.  
good stopped for a moment. he was surprised to see what would usually be a bare cupboard filled with food, and this carried on as he realised that the rest were the same.  
deciding to see what the refrigerator had, he felt a small smile creep it’s way onto his face at the sight of meat. he snatched a steak out from one of the higher up shelves, shutting the fridge door and slicing the plastic off of the meat with a claw, eating it raw. he was used to it, cooking food took up time he could use to train.  
“ hey bad, you gonna have a muffin? “  
he heard a voice ask teasingly. as he tossed the rest of the packaging in a nearby bin, the demon turned his head to the voice. he didn’t take any time to think of a response, he’s sure they could cope. even if they were acting strange today. they looked close enough to those he knew.  
‘ why would i have that sweet shit? ‘  
he could see the three faintly cringe at his frequent cursing.  
‘ it’s not a good meal and we rarely have any fucking food in the first place! ‘  
he raised his voice, these three were being especially annoying today.  
“ bad are you sure you’re okay? “  
one of the three - the one wearing a bandana - asked.  
‘ i’m fine! ‘  
he could feel rage grow in his chest, starting as a small spark.  
‘ and stop calling me bad! my name is good. goodboyhalo! you should know this. ‘  
he strained each word of his name, the three who were supposed to be his close “friends” only seeming more concerned.  
the masked motherfucker who had been the first to set good off stepped forwards.  
“ okay, i need you to come with me. “  
with a sigh, good let the man lead him away from the others and into his room.

“ i need you to explain who you are and who we are, i think that’ll help, “  
the demon rolled his eyes, starting to explain himself and the three he knew:  
Nightmare, Georgie and Napsap.  
“ they sound like shitty knockoffs of us.. “  
he spoke with a lighthearted tone, but soon returned to a more serious look.  
‘ so what? am i from some alternate dimension? ‘  
good spat, having no idea what the other was thinking about.  
“ it seems so, some kind of alternate world with our opposites, “  
good just stared at him, he never believed in this kind of thing and to think it was real and that he had somehow travelled into another dimension made it seem like some poor comedy act.  
‘ so what? i’m just stuck here forever? ‘  
good asked sarcastically, though internally he started to panic, what was the difference here? would he have to play a role or could he be himself?  
“ we’ll just have to see, i guess, “  
the unhelpful answer came.  
“ For now we’ll probably have to reintroduce you to everyone important, “  
the masked man explained to him.  
‘ seems the best idea. ‘  
good agreed with the man despite how much he resented him.  
‘ so do we just go back and.. meet each other? ‘  
the stranger got up in response, leaving the room. good followed him back to where he others were left, but as they walked along the corridor, he finally noticed a mirror. his eyes widened as he realised that he looked like a completely different person -despite the demon part. he made a note of this in his mind, speed walking to catch up.

‘ before we do this shit, i noticed that i look.. different. i’m going to use my magic to change that, so don’t shit yourselves when you see me later on. ‘  
“ just keep this a secret to others, okay? “  
they all nodded in agreement before starting to explain who they were and their relationship to who he was in this universe.  
After they had finished, dream brought up their plans to practice fighting, mentioning that one of bad’s close friends was coming to watch.  
all deciding nothing too bad could happen, they made their plans and headed off.


	2. bad’s POV

Bad shot up, the sound of yelling waking him from his slumber.  
with a yawn, the demon got out of bed. it was awfully dark in the room and, turning to the window, he was surprised to see it was still dark outside.   
he wasn’t too tired, so he figured it wouldn’t be too bad to stay up.  
it wasn’t too long before he realised that his room looked like it had been flipped, and, catching a glimpse of his hand, his skin was white.  
pushing down the growing panic he felt, he hurried out of his room, trying to find the bathroom.  
to his relief, the placement of the rooms hadn’t been flipped, so he didn’t have any troubles reaching the room.  
convincing himself everything was okay, he stepped in, gently closing the door and facing the mirror.  
the fact it was practically shattered didn’t stop the demon from realising he wasn’t himself. his skin and robe was white, what would usually be the red accents on it were blue.  
at this point he couldn’t stop the panic. his hands started to shake and his mind went over all the possibilities at once.  
hurrying to lock the door, bad saw that the lock was broken too, so he settled to simply sitting against it.  
he spent a minute just calming himself down. steadying his trembling body and trying to think of everything rational that could’ve led to this.

after what felt like hours of theorising about his situation, the voices he had heard previously started getting louder, and the demon could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.  
“ good, where are you? “  
a voice similar to that of sapnap’s called out, he was about to respond - it sounded like one of his close friends - but would they recognise him like this?  
he figured it was better to face it as soon as possible, and as the voices reached the corridor right outside, he stood up and left the bathroom. just as he readied himself to explain, bad was interrupted.  
“ we’re going to be late for training! “  
another voice, sounding like Dream, spoke. the demon was given yet again no time to talk, only seeing a flash of three figures running off.  
having no other option, he followed.

they were lined up at the door, an awkward atmosphere surrounded them. now that they were finally still, he could see what they look like.  
they were very similar to what he remembered them looking like, but the most noticeable change was the colours they wore.   
what looked like dream didn’t wear any green, but a dull red. george wore a red shirt, what was a red box now blue. sapnap had the least changes, the main one being the flame symbol on his shirt changed to a water droplet.  
‘ well.. are we going? ‘  
bad asked the three. they were acting quite different than what he was used to.  
his friends quickly exit the house, bad following not too far behind.  
as they walked, bad noticed they’d occasionally lean closer to each other, whispering and glancing back at the demon before continuing on.   
he felt a bit conscious at this, but not wanting to believe his good friends would say mean things about him when he was right there, he brushed it off.

“ we’re going to go off on our own to train, you know where to find us. “  
once again they spoke with an undertone of nervousness, it confused bad. he wanted to ask what was wrong, if he’d done something, but could only watch them run off, too far away to be heard before he could even open his mouth.  
the demon took a deep breath. he was left with no sparring partner nor a weapon and he felt so alone. leaning against a tree, bad looked off to l’manberg. he was fond of the group.  
dream was insisting they kill them all, destroy their land and leave them with nothing, but through luck and how close the four were, they had managed to reach a compromise, and the group lived in independence.  
the demon had no idea how they even did it, wondering if they were in some lucky universe where he had realised his faults.  
he smiled to himself, the fond memories of the festival the nations had to celebrate the group’s independence. it was short lived, though, as their land looked worse than in the peak of the war. paths broke off, chunks of land gone and small debris scattered in every small dip in the ground it could get into.  
gliding further down from the sky, he soon noticed the posters. propaganda set up on any wall that had him in it, more specifically the off-coloured version.  
walking up to a particularly large one, he stared. he stared, and couldn’t stop a hand from reaching out to touch it in disbelief. something was wrong, something was very wrong-  
his train of thought stopped as he was flung to the ground, a heavy weight barrelling into him from the side. he hissed in pain, a small cut on his arm had been cut open by a stray shard of rock.  
“ beast. come with me. “  
a harsh voice demanded, and looking up, he was surprised to see a scarred tubbo staring down at him.  
‘ tubbo? what are you- ‘  
he quickly shut his mouth, the blade of a sword gently being pressed into his neck.  
bad slowly got up, hands clenched into fists to keep them still. he blinked back tears as he followed tubbo, what looked like tommy running out from his hiding spot in an overgrown bush, congratulating his friend.  
the demon could only frown and follow the boys, giving up on looking for explanations.

they soon reached a narrow ravine, he was lead into a room where many others sat, eating. most stared at him in surprise as he was lead through. tubbo showed him to a nearby room - it was more like a cage - and he willingly got in.  
by now he couldn’t stop the tears, muffling his sobs with his hands and what he thought were his friends sat right in front of him, some even laughing at his situation.  
as they slowly left the room and put out the campfire the group had sat around, the demon closed his eyes, hoping he could sleep and when he woke up everything would be normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not too sure about this chapter but the plot is progressing from both sides of the story :)


	3. Chapter 3

it wasn’t too long before they reached the forests where the group prepared to train.  
good was vaguely surprised at this, as the group took their time: talking and joking along the way. he had walked behind them, tuning out their chatter to focus on the sounds of the wilderness. he barely had any time to appreciate the natural world, where he was from was filled with constant war and battle.  
sometimes he regret his past choices, it had led to the continuous fights he was used to. but as he looked around, would he really want this? he craved the thrill he got from it, the taste of blood and feeling of his claws through flesh.   
good could only hope the ‘pretend fights’ would satisfy that, if not he’d probably sneak out at night to kill any large animal he could find.  
“ who do you wanna spar with, good? “  
the demon looked down at the voice. oh, Sapnap.   
he thought for a moment, deciding that he’d take a chance and fight whoever was arriving to help.   
‘ ehh.. i’ll go with whoever’s coming ‘  
“ m’kay, have fun! “  
sapnap walked off to the others in the group, and good watched with disinterest as they disappeared into the trees, weapons in hand.  
good leant against a nearby tree, sinking down to sit on the dirt by it. he let out a groan, bringing his head forwards to gently hit it against the rough bark.  
He repeated the action a few times before the stranger arrived.   
“ hey- “  
a voice called out before suddenly stopping themself, good opened his eyes to look at them.  
“ where is everyone? “  
the demon only shrugged in response, motivation drained out from the boredom of waiting.   
clearly his reaction was out of the ordinary for who this man knew, as he was shortly asking him if he was okay, stating that he’d even gotten warnings from the others he lived with that he may act off.   
while he felt the help was unneeded, he still appreciated it somewhat.  
deciding he might as well try to blend in, good put a smile on his face and got up, he told the other that he was fine, explained that the others had gone off.  
“ well.. do you want to fight? “  
skeppy brought his sword out with a grin, good unsheathed his claws in response. the other man seemed puzzled for a second, surprised at this action.  
“ where’s your weapon? ‘  
he spoke with a slight chuckle, but the demon could tell he wanted an answer.  
‘ don’t need one, i have my claws, ‘  
good stated, but the other seemed vaguely surprised at the knowledge he had these. despite this, skeppy got back into position, ready to fight.   
while he was strong back at home, he didn’t know how able he’d be to win this fight. the people here were in a much better situation than those he knew, and most likely fought in a more controlled way.   
their wars seemed to be resolved, whilst good was used to tearing and hitting any part of his opponent he could reach. he had little time to train along with planning, gathering food and sleeping.  
his suspicion was proven true, the man positioned himself in such a way that he could protect his weakest areas but quickly slash at good whenever the demon was taking a moment to initiate his next attack.  
skeppy’s advantage was short lived, though, as unlike the way he fought, good didn’t need time to process what his opponent had done to think of what move to do next. the demon continued, taking any chance he had to try and cut at his opponent.  
getting frustrated at all the failed attacks, good let out a loud hiss, wings spread out at a last chance of intimidating his opponent.  
much to his surprise, it had worked. skeppy paused for a moment, the overly-aggressive action catching him off guard.  
good saw the opportunity and took it, thrusting his hand forwards to catch his claws on the man’s shoulder. it tore through the fabric of his hoodie, the neglected claws sharp enough to even go through his flesh. a spurt of blood shot into the air, the demon’s smile growing unnaturally wide. his opponent let out a scream, dropping his sword to try and add pressure onto the wound. good kicked skeppy’s legs out from under him in a sweeping motion. as the man was so focused on stopping the blood, he had no time to react when good pressed his foot onto his torso, keeping him down.  
the demon took deep breaths as he regained his energy, staring at the sky above.   
“ BAD. WHAT THE FUCK? “  
the demon muttered a string of curses under his breath as skeppy shot out from under him, yelling.  
‘ i thought this was a fight! ‘  
he called back, stumbling back for a few steps before he regained his balance.  
“ YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ACTUALLY HURT ME. WHY DO YOU THINK I MISSED YOU THE WHOLE TIME?! “  
before he could respond there was a rustling in the foliage nearby, and the trio who had been training in the forests nearby rushed over, brought to the two from the screams.  
good could only stare, truly not understanding what he had done wrong as the situation was explained, and soon they were all shouting at him. the demon didn’t process any of what they were saying, used to tuning out screams in a similar way.   
he was brought back to reality when he felt someone touch his arm, having noticed how he just stood there silently.   
the demon back away from the touch. he did the one thing that only a few others could do, the one thing he knew to do in situations like this.   
he spread wings out completely for a moment before he turned around, running a few steps for momentum and flying. he spent a few moments focusing on getting into the air, high up where the four couldn’t reach him. when he decided he was far enough, he stayed there for a minute, pondering about where he could go.   
it took good a moment before he came to a conclusion, part of his mind worrying about what consequences he may face in the future. he pushed back his care, making his way over to l’manberg.  
hopefully someone there liked him enough to let him stay for a night or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feeling like this chapter was a bit rushed but here we are
> 
> my apologies if there’s many mistakes as i don’t usually reread what i write


	4. Chapter 4

bad stared at the ceiling. it’d been like this for about an hour.

the demon had been woken up from the volume of all those in the ravine making continuous ‘’preparations’’. at first he’d been confused, having forgotten what had happened the evening before. he soon remembered though, and   
his cage seemed to be located in a living room of sorts, members of the nation occasionally resting on the many seats located around the edges of the room before getting back to work.  
he had spent most of the day watching from behind the wall of bars and the rest etching doodles on the stone, anything to distract himself from what was happening to him.

it had felt like days before anyone actually approached him, and despite the fact he was trapped they still seemed nervous.

‘ hey Wilbur! tommy, tubbo.. ‘  
he gave them a hesitant wave as they arrived. Wilbur stepped forwards, the other two only listening.

“ why were you in our territory, good. “  
it sounded less like a question and more a threat, his stern words contrasting the kind memories bad has of the man.

‘ why have you suddenly turned on me? ‘  
the demon made an attempt to hide his panic, though the sweat beading on his face didn’t help.

“ turned on you?! why did you start a whole war! “  
wilbur’s voice raised to a yell, bad flinching at the volume.  
bad his his face with his arms, he was a strong man, but with the sheer confusion of the situation he felt helpless. helpless to stop the tears that spilled from his eyes.  
through his sobs, he heard a sigh from wilbur and footsteps that slowly got quieter.  
he thought that he finally had time to reason with himself before a new yet familiar voice spoke.  
“ hey big man.. i know this is probably some sick manipulation tactic you’re doing but what is up with you? “  
he lowered his arms to see tommy, the boy awkwardly kneeling in front of the bars.  
realising he wasn’t violent, bad felt comfortable enough to speak, and with a gentle sigh, he did.  
‘ i’m just.. so confused, ‘ the demon confessed, tail moving to curl around his side. ‘ i thought the war was over, but in one night there’s propaganda everywhere and now i’m a villain! ‘  
tommy stared at him in disbelief of what he was saying.  
‘ everyone’s calling me by the wrong name and acting so different too, ‘  
bad blinked back tears, trying to compose himself.  
“ well, what is your name? “  
bad looked up at him, half expecting him to have just left by now.  
‘ bad. ‘  
“ bad ..boyhalo? “  
‘ yes! finally someone gets it- ‘  
bad felt relieved, surely tommy could help him if he got this right.  
“ okay this is some weird shit. “  
tommy got up, turning around and walking away.  
as he left the room he tried to process what the fuck the demon had said and what he was implying.  
bad could only look on with frustration, too tired to even try and call him back.  
he hoped this small conversation would be any help in solving hat had happened and fixing it. he could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best but it’s all my brain could come up with for now

**Author's Note:**

> more chapters to come :)


End file.
